Phonology mini
Phonology Dictionary ábohaxí á:poʔaxí v'' to be blue 'ásahoxí''' á:saʔoxí v'' to be black '''adiagá' a:teatsá n'' wolf '''aila' aiɬa n'' hair 'áoba''' áowa n'' path, way, road '''bao' mao n'' lake, sea '''bági' má:tʃe n'' eye '''báhá' máʔá n'' language, speech '''baigá' maitsá n'' way, manner, method '''bala' ma:ɬa n'' spruce '''biha' meʔa v'' to live '''bihápo' meʔáʰpo n'' life '''dága' ná:ɣa n'' house, hut '''dágabadá' ná:ɣapatsá n'' home, homeland '''digíisi' ne:tʃí:ʃ n'' gold '''díi' ní: v'' to drink '''do' no: adv now dódi nó:ðe n'' grass '''dódoda' nó:toða n'' grassland '''dógoxá' nó:tsoxá n'' pine tree '''gasá' ŋa:sá n'' air '''gíoxa' ŋíoxa v'' to hunt '''gixái' ŋexái v'' to rain '''gixáipo' ŋexáiʰpo n'' rain '''gogápi' ŋo:tsáʰpe n'' woodpecker '''gogíi' ŋo:tʃí: n'' wind '''habága' ʔa:páɣa n'' pig, swine, boar '''hádigixí' ʔá:tetʃexí v'' to be white '''háhá' ʔáʔá v'' to laugh, to smile '''háhápo' ʔáʔáʰpo n'' laugh, smile '''háho' ʔáʔo v'' to fly '''háhopo' ʔáʔoʰpo n'' flight '''háhoagi' ʔáʔoatʃe n'' wing '''hagá' ʔa:tsá v'' to catch (using a net) '''hagápo' ʔa:tsáʰpo n'' net '''hao' ʔao v'' to hold (in one's hands) '''hási' ʔá:ʃ n'' earth, soil, ground '''hóagiga' ʔóatʃeɣa n'' fern '''hoasi' ʔoaʃ n'' feather '''hoasíiga' ʔoaʃí:ɣa n'' bird '''hogapí' ʔotsapʰí n'' fly '''ibi' e:we v'' to be high '''idódixí' e:tótʃexí v'' to be green '''ihóa' eʔóa adv here igálí e:tsátɬí n'' daughter '''ládi' tɬá:ðe n'' ear '''lái' tɬái n'' day '''lasái' ɬa:sái n'' needle '''lili' ɬe:ɬe v'' to listen '''lihogá' ɬeʔotsá n'' lynx '''lóa' tɬóa n'' water '''logó' ɬo:tsó n'' place '''mápi' pm̥áʰpe n'' flesh, meat '''misíi' pm̥e:ʃí: n'' stone, rock '''nigála' tn̥e:tsáɬa n'' cloud '''nái' tn̥ái n'' dog '''oapá' oapʰá v'' to work '''oapápo' oapʰáʰpo n'' work '''oadágaxí' oatátsaxí v'' to be light '''oasóhoxí' oasóʔoxí v'' to be dark '''obadá' o:patá n'' liver '''obái' o:pái v'' to see '''ogó' o:tsó n'' mountain '''ohóba' oʔówa n'' non-tribal human being '''oló' o:tɬó n'' river '''pabáo' pʰa:páo n'' father '''padá' pʰa:tá n'' hand '''pó' pʰó: n'' blood '''póhoxí' pʰóʔoxí v'' to be red '''sáidoa' sáiðoa n'' thing, object '''sía' ʃía n'' man, male '''siabási' ʃa:páʃ n'' woman, female '''siági' ʃá:tʃe n'' child, infant '''sialógi' ʃa:tɬótʃi n'' world, environment '''síilái' ʃí:tɬái adv today sóa sóa n'' night '''xái' xái v'' to find '''xápolá' xáʰpotɬá n'' milk '''xibóló' xe:pótɬó n'' spirit, deity ; Latin /an:us/ > '''háo' ʔáo year /ara:trum/ > halálo ʔa:tɬáɬo plough /argentum/ > haginó ʔa:tʃetn̥ó silver /bo:s/ > bóga mó:ɣa ox /de:na:rius/ > didálo ne:táɬo money /ek:le:sia/ > hilíisia ʔe:tɬí:ʃa church /faktum/ > xagó xa:tsó /fenestra/ > xihíla xeʔíɬa window /gra:num/ > láo tɬáo grain, corn /ka:sus/ > láso tɬá:so case /ka:seus/ > lásio tɬá:ʃo cheese /kat:us/ > ládo tɬá:ðo cat /monaste:rium/ > oasíido oaʃí:ðo monastery /numerus/ > óalo óaɬo number /partem/ > bádi má:ðe part, portion, share /perso:na/ > bisóa me:sóa person /porta/ > bóada móaða door, gate /proble:ma/ > nolía tn̥o:tɬía problem /pul:us/ > boló mo:tɬó chicken /punktum/ > bonó mo:tn̥ó point /puteus/ > bógio mó:tʃo (artificial) well /re:gem/ > lihí ɬeʔí king /se:de:s urgelli/ > dsiogilí tʃo:tʃetɬí La Seu d'Urgell /sel:a/ > silá ʃe:tɬá chair /septima:na/ > simá ʃe:pm̥á week /stra:ta/ > láda tɬá:ða street /tabula/ > dáboba ná:powa table /taurus/ > dáolo náoɬo bull /tempus/ > dimó ne:pm̥ó time /wak:a/ (?) > oagá oatsá (female) cow /wi:kus/ > xíigo xí:ɣo farm ; Spanish /empresa/ > imísa e:pm̥ísa company, enterprise /gobierno/ > xóino xóetn̥o government /grupo/ > nópo tn̥óʰpo group ; Celtic /kabal:os/ > gabálo ŋa:páɬo horse ; Iberian /ibitsir:u/ > hibigíxo ʔe:petʃíxo calf Grammar ; Nouns Definiteness: -na ; Verbs Copula suffix is placed on noun: dága + ihóa = dága-xóahi ihóa (There is a house there.) Mápi póhoxí'sailapao. /pm̥áʰpe pʰóʔoxísaiɬapao/ Meat is red. (min.) Pabáo ogó-na lili-ló. Pabáo ogó'na lili'ló. /pʰa:páo o:tsótn̥a: ɬe:ɬetɬó/ A father sees the mountain. (max.) Pabáo ogó-na hada-lili-mo-lalá-pagá-lao-ba? Pabáo ogó'na hada'lili'molalápagálaoba. /pʰa:páo o:tsótn̥a: ʔa:taɬe:ɬemo:ɬatɬáʰpatsáɬaowa/ Is father said to really have not been about to see the mountain again and again? ; Slots Perfective (completed) vs. imperfective (uncompleted): # Perfective: ## Positive: zero-marked ## Negative: d(a)- # Imperfective: ## Positive: g(a)- ## Negative: had(a)- ROOT (either past or present) (opt.) Intensifier "really"/"actually": -mo- (opt.) Iterative (repeated): -lalá- Mood/tense/aspect: # Present/past/imperative: zero-marked # Future: -ga- # Conditional: -sao- # Prospective ("is about to"): -pagá- # Continuative ("is still"): -podó- # Inchoative ("start to"): -gidá- # Desiderative ("want to"): -baobi- # Adjectival: -sai- Evidentiality: # (Imperative): zero-marked # Inferential (circumstantial evidence, direct physical evidence, s.a. traces, general knowledge, experience with similar situations): -lapao(-) # Reportative (hearsay): -lao(-) # Mythological: -ló(-) # Sensory: ## Visual: -pabai(-) ## Non-visual: -siogá(-) (opt.) Interrogative: -ba Spelling Use an apostrophe to denote word divisions (followed by a long vowel). F.e. "hada-obai-ló" ("have not seen") is written "had'obái'ló" /ʔa:to:páitɬó/ Extralinguist Prat Xuixirà